


【銀高】無題

by sparrowvoice0205



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowvoice0205/pseuds/sparrowvoice0205
Kudos: 3





	【銀高】無題

竄入吉原的人流之中，銀髮的男人壓低斗笠，遊走在遊廓之間，不若其他佇足物色裡頭搔首弄姿的遊女的男人那樣停留，男人有目的的走著，隨著人潮的末端臨近，兩側的顏色也褪去不少，薰人的香氣也淡了，但不礙於它們殘留在男人身上，繼續誘惑著男人嗅覺，只可惜比起女人身上的香氣銀髮的武士有其他的所好。

直行到邊緣後，男人轉入左側的小徑，沿著坡道緩慢地走去越發昏暗，直到那外頭點著小小燈籠瑩著燭光的茶屋門口，男人才停下腳步。

嫻熟地推開紙門，踏進去，入門後玄關比起外頭明亮不少，一旁擦得發亮的木質地板傳來腳步聲，不久便是一位穿著得體的女人來迎接，一面接下男人斗笠一面招呼。

男人沒太在意對方地寒暄，只是特別詢問著今早自己離去後應該沒人進入自己的房間，老闆娘便順著他回應，客棺您都特別交代了怎麼會呢。說著男人便回應等候老闆娘地離去，才推開推方的障子。

昏暗的寢室靜得只有外頭傳來遠處吉原傳來的喧嚷，房內一絲動靜也沒有。

「睡著了嗎？」問道，男人沒得到期望中的答覆，只是依稀漆黑的角落傳來細碎的被褥的磨蹭聲，以及忽然加重的喘息聲。

「嗚嗯...」悶在布料之下地哼聲微小的抗議著，男人是聽見了，跟著輕笑出聲拉上障子，房內跟著陷入完全的黑暗，僅依靠稀薄得不知從何處溜進來的光線，看見眼前不遠物件的輪廓，循著昨夜的記憶以及部分輪廓，男人走進臥房深處。跪在中央一地旁的燭台，掀開燈罩，燃起燭火，瞬時房內暈起暗暗的昏黃，攔下燭光的屏風前那半赤身的人忿忿地瞪視著男人，即使如此那殘存的左眼框內仍舊給生理的不適添上一層氳氤的淚光。

略長的髮鬢濕濡地貼著臉側，伸手撩起它，那人不滿地側開臉閃避著男人，但自身情況卻不容自己這般逞強，胸前高挺的乳首硬生生蹭過衣襟地暴露在空氣跟視線中，雖然彼此同為男性，但前夜硬是給人強吞下的藥物卻早在自己身上生效。

胸口流淌著莫名的液體，不若血水黏膩，似水那般無阻力地順著自己的肌紋滑動著，畫過的肌膚留下液體的溫熱，再次刺激著乳首分泌新的一波液體，如此反覆了一個下午，而早已沉浸在這淫靡氛圍的那人下身沉甸得難受，無奈，男人離去前限制住了自己的行動，分開的大腿給麻繩不鬆不緊的拘束住，向上環著腰身捆著拉起吊上屋內橫樑，雖然還是保持著坐在被褥之上，但自己無法觸碰的慾望，隨著時間的推進逐漸脹熱，著實磨去作為男人最後的尊嚴。

弓起腰，那有著深紫色髮絲的男人低垂著腦袋看著自己灼熱的慾望，孤單的挺立於身前顫抖著，只是如此細微的動作，胸前莫名的感覺便添了幾分濕潤噴濺出那莫名的液體，當著男人的面自瀆的行為，讓自尊甚高的男人不願如此，但是眼前那人卻無所謂地直勾勾注視著自己異常的身體。

「怎麼了...你應該很想繼續吧!這裡都快哭了呢」左手指尖放輕動作地觸碰著脹紅的硬物，作為回應那顫抖著的小東西彈回自己主人的下腹上，隨後又不得迫於那人早已無力維持那硬物停在自己跟前而放鬆回到男人手心上。  
「...呃!哈阿...嗯...不，別這樣，會...嗚...嗯，不...」  
「呵...」掐著那敏感，男人不顧那人無力地勸阻揉著手中的嫩莖，縱然動作大受限制，但男人還是不自覺得跟著手心緊握放鬆擺弄著腰身，收緊臀部地向前弓起，在男人鬆開手時一併放鬆，左右晃著在那帶著薄繭手上輕蹭，理智逐漸給慾望消磨著，幾乎以為只要閉上眼，不見著那銀髮的男人，就像不存在般的想法，在自己腦中浮現，盡情地晃起了腰身，直到那低沉的冷笑，傳入自己耳裡。

緊蹙著眉頭，受制於自己的慾望，男人不願去看自己究竟成了何等浪蕩的模樣。但男人並沒給予他仁慈，向他說睜眼便開始讀秒，時間到時得來的不是再一次的命令，而使彈上分泌著莫名液體的乳首，男人伴隨著粗喘驚呼著，乳尖也同動作噴出帶著體溫的液體，惹得男人輕笑。

抬起乾澀的雙手，銀髮的男人穿入衣不蔽體的浴衣之中，繞進男人的腋下，順著那窄小的身版內推著，而圈在虎口中的乳尖便受推擠滲出清乳白的液體，再次放鬆下，殘留著一絲白液順著乳尖的縫隙流淌著，驚訝不了多久，男人便湊上自己的唇瓣探出溫熱的舌葉刮過胸前的一片櫻紅。

一番吸吮之後，本就充血而激增的敏感，現在幾乎只消男人的吐息撫過都敏感得叫它喘息著。

「放…放開」抽噎著說著，高杉雖說沒哭出來，但過分的換氣已經讓他沒法好好控制自己，不自覺的顫抖著對男人說道。  
「嗯？誰呢？」  
「銀時…」

-

鬆綁後的身體留有麻繩磨蹭過的痕跡，銀時雖然控制好捆綁的力道，但一醒來就掙扎直到自己力竭的高杉才不若銀時那般溫柔，硬是扭著身體扯著捆綁的部位，直到上頭都蹭出血來才消停些，高杉不禁想這地方的管理人是死絕了還是怎麼地，連點反應也不給，但晌午一過，那本該是叫人午休的時段卻頻頻傳出浪叫後高杉也逐漸不覺意外。

環抱著銀時，高杉下意識的盤起雙腿困住銀時，當他湊近時傳遞而來的溫熱緩解了他身上的燥熱，但隨著動作停擺，高杉卻發覺自己身體下意識地扭動起腰身，勃起的性器蹭著銀時，扭動的同時，雙乳跟著噴出些微乳汁。

【…】


End file.
